1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the continuous winding of a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, onto a reel spool forming a wound reel.
The invention also relates to a winding machine for the continuous winding of a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, onto a reel spool forming a wound reel.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Processes and winding machines of this kind are disclosed, e.g., by printed publications WO 98/52858 A1, EP 0 788 991 B1, EP 0 561 128 A1 and EP 0 714 373 B1 .
For instance, with the process known from printed publication WO 98/52858, after the opening of the winding nip formed with the full wound reel, a squeezing element, such as, e.g., a squeeze roll or a pressing roll, has to be pressed against the wound reel to thus avoid the development of air inclusions between the individual layers of tie almost fully wound reel. Furthermore, the xe2x80x9cwound upxe2x80x9d web tension must be maintained, in order to thus guarantee the desired winding quality even in the outer area of the wound reel. The problem that thereby arises increases the faster the winding machine is operated (magnitude 1,500-2,500 m/min) and the larger the diameters produced in the finished reel spools (magnitude 2.5-4 m).
The present invention provides an improved process and an improved winding machine of the types mentioned at the outset, with which the above-noted disadvantage is eliminated.
According to the invention, the process mentioned at the outset for winding a material web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web, on a reel spool forming a wound reel includes closing the new winding nip between the reeling drum and the new reel spool brought into a standby position, the reeling drum and the old wound reel are jointly displaced while maintaining the old winding nip formed between the reeling drum and the old wound reel, and that, after the closing of the new winding nip between the reeling drum and the new reel spool, the linear load in the new winding nip is adjusted, controlled or regulated by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the reeling drum.
On the basis of this embodiment, two winding nips can be temporarily formed at the same time in the phase of a turn-up and web change while maintaining preferably adjusted, controlled or regulated linear loads to achieve good winding qualities on the old winding reel and on the new reel spool, through which a change is rendered possible without a squeezing element. The following advantages, among others, of the process described, e.g., in the printed publication WO 98/52858 A1, are thereby maintained:
No linear load transfer due to the linear load generation through the reeling drum;
Smaller linear loads can be realized; and
A simple attachment of center drives to primary and secondary carriages is possible due to the path control.
Even with more sensitive papers, broke no longer occurs on the outer layers. Compared with the so-called Pope reel, at least essentially the same advantages result compared with die process known from printed publication WO 98/52858 A1.
In order to maintain a good winding quality up to the last layer on the old wound reel, it is provided according to the invention that during the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel, the linear load in the old winding nip is adjusted controlled or regulated by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the old wound reel.
For the purpose of the displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel while maintaining the old winding nip formed, it is provided for the reeling drum to be acted on by a force that is greater than a force acting on the old wound reel.
Alternatively, it is provided for the old wound reel to be acted on by a pressure system generating the linear load, which pressure system features at least two pressure units, preferably independent of one another. In this manner, each of these pressure units can be acted on by a respective force to generate the linear load. The old wound reel will thereby be acted on by a force generating the linear load, which force is smaller than a force acting on the reeling drum, and/or the old wound reel is acted on by a force generating the linear load, which force is smaller than a force acting on the reeling drum. In both cases, the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel is brought about while maintaining the old winding nip formed.
The increase in diameter of the old wound reel during the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel while maintaining the old winding nip formed is compensated for by a corresponding displacement of at least one pressure unit, whereby technological and economical advantages are obtained with this type of compensation.
In order that the linear load in the winding nip between the reeling drum and the old wound reel can be adjusted, controlled or regulated precisely and quickly during the so-called main winding phase, the old wound reel, supported by a displaceable movement unit, acted on by the second pressure unit in the displaceable secondary transport device acted on by the first pressure unit, is acted on by a force such that it is supported in the secondary transport device in a stationary manner. It is thereby preferably pressed against a stationary stop by the acting force, which stop can be preferably a mechanical stop mounted on the secondary installation or an end stop of a cylinder.
In order to avoid possible damage to the material web and to the winding machine, the force acting on the reeling drum is restricted to a maximum, adjustable limit value.
During the closing of the new winding nip between the reeling drum and the new reel spool, the force acting on the reeling drum reaches the maximum, adjustable limit value, and subsequently the force (KTT) is divided vectorially to generate a linear load (LKPrimNip) in the new winding nip(22xe2x80x2).
From practical viewpoints it is advantageous if the forces are generated hydraulically and/or pneumatically and adjusted, controlled or regulated by at least one pressure control on the reeling drum and/or on the secondary transport device, preferably using Servo-p-Q proportional valves. The forces are preferably generated by at least one linear load control, which preferably features at least one load cell. Alternatively or additionally, the forces can also be adjusted, controlled or regulated by the use of pressure proportional valves. The forces can also be generated by mechanical, hydraulic, pneumatic or electrical components.
The increase in diameter of the old wound reel displaceable by the secondary transport device is preferably compensated by a corresponding displacement of the old wound reel.
According to a preferred practical embodiment of the process according to the invention, for the control or regulation of the linear load in the old winding nip during the main winding phase by a corresponding displacement and adjustment of the old wound reel during the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel, regarding the old wound reel, a power control is provided with a lift of approx. 50 to approx. 400 mm, preferably approx. 80 to approx. 120 mm.
The new reel spool can be displaced, preferably swiveled, in particular from a higher position to a lower position, by the primary transport device;
A preferred practical embodiment of the process according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that the primary transport device comprises mandrels and the new reel spool is displaced or swiveled by these mandrels, which rules out the possibility of an interlacing with the old wound reel.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of the process according to the invention is also distinguished by the fact that the secondary transport device comprises mandrels, and the old wound reel is displaced by the mandrels.
The old wound reel is preferably displaced by the secondary transport device at least essentially in a horizontal manner.
Expediently, the reeling drum is also preferably displaceable in a horizontal manner.
According to all expedient, practical embodiment, the new reel spool is brought into a stand-by position at an oblique angle above the reeling drum in its preferably horizontal sliding path and, during the production of the new winding nip, is pressed against the reeling drum by a preferably horizontal displacement of the reeling drum such that a preset linear load is established in the new winding nip.
The increase in diameter of the new wound reel occurring during the displacement of the new reel spool by the primary transport device is preferably compensated for by a corresponding, in particular horizontal, displacement of the reeling drum
It is also advantageous if the linear load in the new winding nip is at least essentially stabilized during the displacement of the new reel spool by the primary transport device.
The direction of the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel preferably has at least one directional component in the direction of the path of motion of the secondary transport device.
The present invention is directed to a winding machine mentioned at the outset for winding a material web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web, on a reel spool forming a wound reel. The winding machine includes a closable new winding nip between the reeling drum and the new reel spool brought into a stand-by position, the reeling drum and the old wound reel are jointly displaceable while maintaining the old winding nip formed between the reeling drum and the old wound reel, and that, after closing the new winding nip between the reeling drum and the new reel spool, the linear load in the new winding nip can be controlled or regulated by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the reeling drum.
Preferred embodiments of the winding machine according to the invention are given in the dependent claims.
The present invention is directed to a process for winding a continuous material web on a reel spool forming a wound reel. The process includes forming a winding nip between a displaceable reeling drum and an old wound reel, which is displaceably mounted in a secondary transport device, adjusting, controlling or regulating a linear load (LKSekNip) in the winding nip by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the reeling drum, and guiding the material web over the displaceable reeling drum that, with the old wound reel displaceable by a secondary transport device, forms a winding nip. The process also includes bringing a new reel spool into a stand-by position, jointly moving the reeling drum and the old wound reel while maintaining the winding nip formed between the reeling drum and the old wound reel when the old wound reel attains a preset diameter whereby a new winding nip is formed between the new reel spool in the stand-by position and the reeling drum, and adjusting, controlling, or regulating a linear load (LKPrimNip) in the new winding nip by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the reeling drum. The process further includes separating the material web by at least one separator device to form a new web leader, winding the new web leader onto the new reel spool, removing the old wound reel from the reeling drum, thereby opening the winding nip, and moving the new reel spool in a primary transport device while maintaining the new winding nip until the position of the new winding nip corresponds to the position where the winding nip was located.
According to a feature of the invention, the material web can include one of a paper or cardboard web.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the moving of the new reel spool may include moving the new reel spool over the reeling drum via the primary transport device until the new reel spool is taken over by the secondary transport device.
In accordance with still another feature, the removing of the old wound reel can include moving the old wound reel via the secondary transport device.
During the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel, the process may further include adjusting, controlling, or regulating the linear load (LKSekNip) in the old winding nip by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the old wound reel.
The reeling drum can be acted on by a force (KTT) generating the linear load (LKSekNip), and the force (KTT) may be greater than a force (KSekSchl) acting on the old wound reel and cause the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel while maintaining the old winding nip.
Moreover, the old wound reel may be acted on by a pressure system generating the linear load (LKSekNip), and the pressure system can include at least two pressure units arranged such that each of the pressure units can be acted on by a respective force (KSekSchl, KSekSchl-II) to generate the linear load (LKSekNip). The at least two pressure units may be independent of one, another. Further, the old wound reel can be acted on by a force (KSekSchl) generating the linear load (LKSekNip), and the force (KSekSchl) may be smaller than a force (KTT) acting on the reeling drum and cause the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel while maintaining the old winding nip. The old wound reel may be acted on by a force (KSekSchl-II) generating the linear load (LKSekNip), and the force (KSekSchl-II) can be smaller than a force (KTT) acting on the reeling drum and cause the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel while maintaining the old winding nip. The diameter of the old wound reel increases during the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel, while maintaining the old winding nip, can be compensated for by a corresponding displacement of at least one pressure unit. The at least two pressure units can include a first and second pressure unit, and the old wound reel can be supported by a displaceable movement device acted on by the second pressure unit in the secondary transport device, and the secondary transport device can be acted on by the first pressure unit, and the old wound reel may be acted on by the force (KSekSchl-II) during a main winding phase in which it is supported in the secondary transport device in a stationary manner.
According to a further feature of the invention, a force (KTT) acting on the reeling drum can be limited by a maximum, adjustable limit value (KTTmax). When the new winding nip between the reeling drum anti the new reel spool is closed, the force (KTT) acting on the reeling drum can reach the a maximum adjustable limit value (KTTmax) and, subsequently, the force (KTT) may be vectorially divided to generate a linear load (LKPrimNip) in the new winding nip. The forces (KTT, KSekSchl, KSekSchl-II) can be generated at least one of hydraulically and pneumatically and the forces may be adjusted, controlled or regulated by at least one pressure control on at least one of the reeling drum, the secondary transport device, and the movement device. The at least one pressure control can include Servo-p-Q proportional valves. The forces (KTT, KSekSchl, KSekSchl-II) may be generated, controlled or regulated by at least one linear load control that includes at least one load cell. The forces (KTT, KSekSchl, KSekSchl-II) can be adjusted, controlled or regulated by pressure proportional valves. The forces (KTT, KSekSchl, KSekSchl-II) may be generated by mechanical, hydraulic, pneumatic or electrical components.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, an increase in diameter of the old wound reel can be compensated for during a main winding phase by a corresponding displacement of the old wound reel.
To control or regulate the linear load (LKSekNip) in the old winding nip during a main winding phase by the corresponding displacement and tightening of the old wound reel during the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel, a power control can lift the old winding reel between about 50-400 mm. Further, the power control may lift the old wound reel between about 80-120 mm.
The new reel spool may be moved from a higher position to a lower position by the primary transport device. Further, the primary transport device can swivelably move the new reel spool.
The primary transport device can include mandrels, and the new reel spool may be displaced or swivelled by the mandrels.
The old wound reel may be displaced at least essentially horizontally by the secondary transport device.
Further, the secondary transport device can include mandrels and the old wound reel may be displaced by the mandrels.
Still further, the reeling drum may be displaced horizontally.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the stand-by position can be located at an oblique angle above the reeling drum, and when the new winding nip is closed, reeling drum may be pressed against the new reel spool in the stand-by position by a horizontally moving the reeling drum so that a preset linear load (LKPrimNip) is established in the new winding nip.
The increasing diameter of the new wound reel occurring during the displacement of the new reel spool by the primary transport device can be compensated for by a corresponding, displacement of the reeling drum.
In accordance with a further feature, linear load (LKPrimNip) in the new winding nip can be stabilized at least essentially during the displacement of the new reel spool by the primary transport device.
Moreover, a direction of the joint movement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel can have at least one directional component in the direction of movement of the secondary transport device.
The present invention is directed to a winding machine for the continuous winding of a material web on a reel spool forming a wound reel. The machine includes a displaceable reeling drum having a circumferential area structured to receive the material web and a secondary transport device structured and arranged to displace an old wound reel. The reeling drum and the old wound reel are arranged to form a winding nip and a linear load (LKSekNip) in the winding nip is controlled or regulated by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the reeling drum. A device locating a new reel spool into a stand-by position is provided, such that, when a preset wound reel diameter is attained, the reeling drum and the old wound reel are structured and arranged to jointly move toward the stand-by position, while maintaining the winding nip, to form a new winding nip between the new reel spool and the reeling drum. At least one web separating device is structured and arranged to separate the material web and to form a new web leader, and the secondary transport device is movable to open the winding nip and to move the old wound reel away from the reeling drum. A primary transport device is structured and arranged to move the new reel spool from the stand-by position to a position at which the winding nip was located while maintaining the new winding nip, such that a linear load (LKPrimNip) in the new winding nip is adjustable, controllable or regulatable by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the reeling drum.
According to a feature of the invention, the primary transport device may be structured and arranged to move the new reel spool over the reeling drum until it is taken over by the secondary transport device.
In accordance with another feature, during the joint displacement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel, the linear load (LKSekNiP) in the old winding nip can be adjustable, controllable, or regulatable by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the old wound reel.
The winding machine can further include at least one pressure unit, such that an increasing diameter of the old wound reel in joint movement with the reeling drum can be compensated by a corresponding displacement of the least one pressure unit.
The winding machine may also include at least one linear load control having at least one load cell structured and arranged to adjust, control or regulate the forces (KTT, KSekSchl, KSekSchl-II).
In accordance with still yet another feature of the instant invention, to control or regulate the linear load (LKSekNip) in the old winding nip by a corresponding displacement and tightening of the old wound reel during the joint movement of the reeling drum and the old wound reel, a power control may be structured and arranged to provide a lift of between about 50-400 mm. Further, the power control can be structured and arranged to provide a lift of between about 80-120 mm.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.